


Distress

by ProcrastinatingAuthor



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angus MacGyver Angst, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e08 Revenge + Catacombs + Le Fantome, Gen, Poor Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingAuthor/pseuds/ProcrastinatingAuthor
Summary: The thoughts running through Mac's head as he tries to find a solution to the ghost's final bomb(i'm bad at summaries)





	Distress

The whole place was going to blow and there was nothing he could do about it.  
The Ghost was dead and this was his last hurrah; creating a bomb Mac couldn’t defuse.  
Running a hand through his already dirt filled hair, he paced around the bomb, avoiding the ghost’s body.  
Logically Mac knew he needed to calm down, but acting logically went out the window long ago. He felt his hands start to shake. Too many thoughts were running through his head for him to think clearly.  
Bending down, he picked up the deadman’s switch, hoping that if he could focus on it, it might provide a way to fix this.  
But he knew it was hopeless. He was just one man, not able to lift a bomb of that size and there was no way to warn people in time.  
So many people would die.  
And it would be his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> K so I hope y'all liked. I wrote this in about half an hour as a challenge for myself, hopefully more of them to come. Thanks again to my BFF who read over this drabble, despite not being in the fandom. They're amazing and my story is legible b/c of it.  
Thank you so much to y'all as well for reading, it means the world to me!  
I love constructive criticism just don't be rude.  
My tumblr where I complain - @readingwriter92


End file.
